MY TMNT
by CeeHamato
Summary: this is more of a play script than anything but i hope u guys still love it
1. Chapter 1

(5 years ago) Future teller: I see that the world will be taken over by giant teenage ninja turtles

Me: yeah right (today)

Me: holy scrap! that crazy future teller was right! (sees Mikey running by with an alien brain stuck to his face, then the others chasing after him)

Mikey: AAAAHHHHHH! it's eating my face!

Leo: just calm down!

Donnie: stop running and let us get it off!

Mikey: oh please help me! I need my face!

Raph: JUST STUT UP YOU MORON!

(I'm standing there, confused and scared when Mikey runs into a wall next to me. The others see me and all just stand there and stare at each other. I turn a run off screaming)

Leo: what the heck?!

(The alien brain falls off and runs off after me and sticks to the back on my hair. I Scream in pain, horror and fright)

Me: oh my god!

( the turtles give a quick worried look at each other then race off to help me.)

Donnie: Don't worry. we are going to help you. Just hold still.

(They all pull and after a few minutes of struggle they finally get the brain off the back of my head)

Me: THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU! ( I turn to see my heroes. When I see it was the turtles that I had just barely ran from, I panicked, but since we were in an ally and there was a dead end, I had know where to run. They screamed once I did and then they tried to calm me down. I tiredly gave in and slid to the cold cement floor and layed my back against it)

Me: Now what? Are you going to eat me? Or take me to your leader?

Raph: What the hell? You must watch too much cartoons! Wow girl! Now I see what people mean when they say blondes are stupid! (Donnie, having a crush on the mysterious girl, smacks him upside the head, angry)

Raph: HHEEYY!

Donnie: SHUT UP BE AT LEAST **_TRY_** TO BE A DECENT PERSON!

Leo: I agree. go easy on her. she probably had a rough night.

Mikey: She is pretty, for sure!

(I blush and raph smacks him)

Raph: YOU FREAKIN' RETARD!

Me: Who are you guys? What are you guys? How old are you? What do you want with me? (Donnie kneels in front of me)

Donnie: I am Donitello, Donnie for short. This is Leonardo (points to leo with the blue mask, the one with the japanese ninja sword), Leo, That fool over there is Micelango, we call him Mikey (looks to the one who had the brain on his face in the beginning and the one who said I was pretty, smiling with his eyes sparkling sweetly behind his orange mask, nun-chucks in hand), the one in the red, with the anger issues is Raphael, or Raph (he stands against the opposite wall, sithes at his side,then grabs Donnie's staff from his back sling and beats it on his head)

Raph: DON'T TELL HER MY NAME YOU DERP! (I can't help but let out a little giggle. They all stop what they are doing and look at me in shock. I stop and look nervous)

Raph: WHAT'S SO FUNNY BLONDEY!

Me: NOTHING!

Raph: THAT IS WHAT I THOUGHT! ( I become nervous again, Donnie sighs and returns to his place where he was before Raph had his outburst, and sighs heavily. He smiles sweetly and calmly at me, I notice he is missing a tooth. I smile back)

Donnie: Don't mind him, he is always like that for ya. But sometimes, when he is in a really good mood, he will be a little nicer. We are all brothers so we know how to handle each other. We are all 15 today. We don't really know where we came from or why we are like this. All we know is that it wasn't always like this. But when we got covered in some strange ooze, we mutated. ( My eyes widen in shock of hearing all of this, not knowing what to think)

Leo: Now that we have answered your questions, do you mind answering a few of our own?

Me: Yes, of course, it's only fair, right?

Leo: Mhm, first of all, what is your name, age and somethings about yourself?

Me: Ok... Well my name is Summer, but my friends call me Arcee, I just barely turned 14 about a month ago. And well um I love reading, writing, messing with computers, ar...(Raph interurupts me)

Raph: Total geek! (I had enough of his teasing and rude comments, get up, borrow Leo's sword and quickly rush to Raph side and place the blade to his neck, pissed off, showing my long years of karate training)

Me: I TRULY have had it up to here (I raise my hand above my head) with your comments. (i press the blade a little firmer) Don't think for a moment that I am just some wimpy, pussy blonde, girly-girl. I WILL cut your head off if you don't knock it off (I seductively whisper in his ear) You understand, Raphael? (He nods, and I back off and drop the blade, walk back to my spot on the floor, sit down calmly. The others are all in shock that I stood up to him)

Me: Smart move.

Mikey: I TOTALLY LOVE THIS GIRL! (picks me up and hugs me tightly. I blush and giggle. Donnie doesn't watch as mikey swings me around in his arms)

Me: OH MY!

Leo: Mikey really. MUST you be a total dumbass?

(Mikey finally places me back on solid ground)

Me: No it's ok. I have never been called pretty or been told I was loved.

Mikey: SO YOUR SINGLE?!

Me: Yeah, I just got out of a sticky relationship with this one guy.

Donnie: Really?! I mean... Oh, really? That must suck.

Me: eh. (shrugs) it hasn't bothered me much, now that i met you guys. It makes me see how much fun stuff I was missing been with that dead beat!

Mikey: SO YOUR GOING TO STICK WIH US!? (I giggle cutely, Raph sees me giggling and then gives a little smile, opening up to the fact that I might be joining them)

Leo: Mikey, Arcee probably has a home with her own family.

Me: Well...I have a home, but I'm not noticed there at all, literarally. And they are not my family, it's my friends. They don't even see me. So yeah quess I might as well. But first I'm going to need to go and grab me stuff. Don't worry it's only a few things. (I rush past them and grab my fallen motorcycle, climb on start the engine)

Me: Come on! I might need your help sneaking in through the window.

Raph: The window? Why not the front door?

Me: Not allowed to. Long story. Tell ya guys later. now just come on and hurry up! (I speed off down the busy roads of New York City, passing everyone, the turtles running along the roofs, staying in the shadows. 30 minutes later, we get to a little trailer park on the asskerts of town. I climb off my bike and walk it as quietly as I can up to my friend's house, place it down and to our secret tap on her room window. Stacy, a lively red haired girl, opened the window, not lookng so lively)

Stacy: What the hell, Arcee? It's late. Where have you been? Come and get to bed.

Me: I'm not staying long. Just backing up. Found a place to stay. (Stacy, all of a sudden, is wide awake)

Stacy: REALLY?! WHERE?! AND WITH WHO?!

Me: Oh just with a few friends of mine. They are so cool. Raph though is a punk, then Mikey is totally crushing on me, Donnie has been the nicest one to me, I don't know much about Leo though.

Stacy: Wait, your stayng with a bunch of GUYS?! (She spits out dirty)

Me: It doesn't matter, Stac. Now just let me in and get my shit before I grab Leo's ninja blade and chop you up! (Stacy moves and helps me gather my things into my black leather duffel bag. i hug her and thank her for everything. Then I grab my stuff and climb out of the window, hook my stuff on my bike, then grab another backpack full of my clothes and grab my bike. I walk it out of the park. I am met by my new roomies. I smirk, ready for a new adventure)

Mikey: So, do you skate board? You will need it where we are going. (I pull out a very nice one from my duffel bag)

Me: Of course, but where will my bike go? This thing is my baby.

Raph: YOU love bikes? You don't seem like that type of girl. (As he was saying that, I pull on my biking leather jacket, gloves and my favorite, biker heels and slip them on. I reach over to grab my extreme motor biker helmet and hold on my hip as I sit my super fast Yamaha motorcycle)

Me: Duh! i am a TOTAL biker chic, as the guys at school as. I am known for my love of bikes, mostly mine here, and my biker garb. (I place my helmet on and pull up the visor) So, who is going to ride with me to show me where to go? (Raph's hand shoots up faster than all the rest's)

Me: It's Raph I quess. (I fish out an extra hemet and leather jacket, not as nice as mine though, and shove to him) You have to wear these. Just in case.

Leo: Then we will carry you bags for you. Is that ok?

Me: Ya of course thanks! (Raph gets on behind me. I smirk under my helmet) Don't worry hun, I don't bite...(I rev the engine loudly as the others run off through the shadows, carrying my backpack and duffel bag. Raph smirks back at me, thrilled about the ride)...hard! (I speed off at top speed. Raph wraps his arms around my waist, then kindly pulls down my visor)

Me: Thanks there Raph!

Raph: No prob hottie! (He winks, gripping my waist harder. I am shocked by his sudden show of interest in me, but relax and enjoy it. Soon I play my favorite song "Monster" by Skillet. I rock out as much as I can while swriving through the crazy traffic that New York City is known for)

Raph: Fitting song! Turn here!

Me:Thanks! It's my favorite song! (I make a sharp right turn into an alley then go straight for a while. Raph is in the back rocking out to song jus as I am)

Raph: Ok take the next right here then go up about two blocks! On the left you will see an empty ally way, turn into there and then stop!

Me: Got it! ( I do as instructed to do by him. Once we get there I notice we got here first. I park my bike but leave my music on, and start dancing to it)

Raph: DAMN GIRL! LOOK AT YOU GO! (He whistles at me. I blush but keep it up until the song is over. by that time the others are close by)

Donnie: What in the world?! (I stop once I hear him, blushing brightly, embarrassed as hell)

Me: Oh um...I was bored so I uh danced to my favorite song! ( I turn it off and stand as far away from Raph as I can)

Mikey: YOU DANCE! WOW! I'M SSOO EXCITED! I WILL NEVER BE BORED! (I blush horribly as Leo throws my backpack down Raph on the ground, then does the same with the duffel bag. Then they all jump down from the roof)

Leo: Ok but what will Splinter think about his. And what if Arcee freaks out when she sees him. She might not be able to live with us.

Me: Splinter? Is he your dad?

Leo: Yeah and our sensei. He was also affected by the ooze that mutated us. But his mutation was different from ours. Well...I just hope you not afraid of rats. Lets just leave it at that.

Me: Oh no worries, I love rats. I had a pet rat named Mr. Whiskers when I was a little girl.

Mikey: Then you will love Sensei! (He opens a sewer line lid and hops down inside. I freak out)

Me: MIKEY! GET OUT OF THERE!

Mikey: What do you mean? This is the way to our place? This is why i asked you if you had a skateboard. It's easier, faster and funner to skate the pipes then walking them! (Donnie hops down then holds out his arms for me to jump into and help me in . I nervously step toward the hole and jump straight in to his arms. we end up a little too close. We both blush and slide away from each other. We all get down and then we lower my bike and my bags down into the hole. I grab my duffel bag, strap it to the seat, pull on my back pack and start the engine and Donnie gets on this time. we head off first so we can get there faster)

Me: So which way, Donnie?!

Donnie: Go straight...take a right...a left...go straight! (We drive straight into a large, old subway stop. I slow down and then stop the bike. Donnie gets off then shoo's me to hide with my bike back in the pipes for a bit. The others soon arrive and they go to meet Splinter along with Donnie. I hear them talking to this man who sounds older)

Splinter: My boys. Your home. Good.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie: Yes father.

Splinter: Have a good time?

Mikey: WE SURE DID!

Raph: SHUT UP!

Splinter: Raphael! Be nice to your brother! (I try not to giggle, fails, and am heard)

Raph: Shit! (Splinter walks to where I am hiding and stands in front of me. I have my eyes closed tightly, knowing I am deep crap. I slowly open my eyes and look up to see a giant rat but he looks like a man. I give a weak smile)

Me: Umm...Trick or treat?

Splinter: Who are you?! What are you doing here?! (The turtle s rush to my side as I coward on the ground, afraid of what might happen)

Mikey: She is our friend!

Donnie: She is ok with us! Don't worry! She isn't a spy or anything! She is really very nice!

Leo: She just didn't have place to go and since we scared her half to death, we thought it was the least we could do!

Raph: She is awsome! Let her stay! (I look straight Splinter, hoping that I can stay, knowing that if I can't will be out on the street)

Splinter: What is your name? Please. I am sorry if I frightened you earlier.

Me: I...I'm Summer, but I go by Arcee...sir. (He extends a paw, i grasp it and he helps me up)

Splinter: Well hello Arcee. You might already know my name, but if not, I am Splinter.

Leo: We told her.

Mikey: CAN WE KEEP HER?! (I blush)

Me: Do you mind? I have nowhere else to go? and Mikey, I'M NOT A DAMN PET!

Splinter: Why yes of course! Now boys, go grab her stuff and follow us to her room.

All of us: ALRIGHT! (They rase off and grab my duffel bag, backpack, and bike, while Donnie walks with Splinter and I)

Splinter: I am truly sorry about earlier. We have never had a visitors here.

Me: That is ok. Really it is. (We walk into a room with a large bed, a dress, huge fish tank full of angelfish, guppies, and starfish, the walls are painted in this deep dark red, with satin sheets on the bed, also the same color. I just stand there in awe of how glorius the room is)

Me: HOLY SHITTAKI MUSHROOMS! (Everyone stops what they are doing and stare at me in confusion and shock. I look around at them with the same expression on my face)

Me: What are you guys looking at?! Seems like everyone tonight is giving me that look! (They all look away from me, feeling awkward about my boldness and type of language)

Leo: We just aren't used to the things you say, I quess. I mean, you say things that we don't know what you mean and it's not what we are used to.

Me: Oh. I'm sorry. I'm just so used to talking like I do! I do it all the time! Well I quess that is what I get for being a biker chic, huh? (We all smile and Mikey, Leo and Raph bring my stuff into my new room in my new home. After they all leave and close the door behind them, I whip out my laptop and start looking up random shit and blasting my favorite song again, this time in my headphones while lying on my comfortable bed, feet kicking and dangling over the edge. I check the time. The clock reads 11:10 P.M.)

Me: Wow! It's late! (I pause my music and stretch out, when there is a knock on the door)

Me: Yes? Come in! ( The door slowly opens and Leo sticks his head in. I spring up and sit tall on my bed once I saw it was Leo. I smile at him ever so gently. He returns the smile back to me)

Leo: Hey, Arcee. How are you?

Me: Hey Leo! I am well, thank you. I was just doodling around on my laptop. Ya know, just tryin' to make this as normal for you guys as possible.

Leo: You have a laptop? I never knew that. For a girl who had no home sure has a lot of nice stuff. Kinda weird.

Me: Not really. I haven't had a home of my own for long. A few months ago, I had a home, with my mom and my dad. But on night, I came home and they were killed. I don't have any family here, but I lied to the police and told them I did. So Stacy said I could stay at her place at nights, but since I dropped out of school months before, so I have to go out and stay away from her house until her parents went to bed. So most of the time I would just ride my bike around, walk the streets or get together with some of my friends and blast music in an ally and dance.

Leo: Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. It must be hard losing your parents, huh?

Me: Yea, I mean, at first I was sad and depressed and missed them, but after a while the pain just went nub and I don't really feel it anymore. I know it's wrong to say this but I don't regret that they ever died.

Leo: Why do you say that? (I smile at him and hug him. He looks at me as I drape my arms around his waist, giving me a questioning look)

Me: Because of two things, the first thing, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Then second, and by far the most important, I wouldn't have met your guys and be sitting here with you, huggin' you, in my room in a sewer where you guys live! (Leo chuckles and hugs me back tightly)

Leo: Yeah, I see your point there, Miss! (We laugh, still hugging. After the laugher subsides, we still hold each other. Soon it gets weird and we break apart)

Leo: Well...

Me: Yeah... (He gets up and heads to the door)

Leo: See ya at dinner

Me: I quess. (He leaves the room. I fall onto my bed and lie there. I have the sudden urge to go on my random dancing spree. I get up grab my laptop, rush out into TV area. I smile and rip the remote from Mikey's hand and turn off the thing)

Mikey: HHEEYY! WHATS THE BIG IDEA! (I smile, place my laptop on a nearby table, clear area to dance. I mess around with my laptop getting it this new hip Korean song and blast it as loud as it can go. I start dancing and smile, having fun)

Mikey: What in the world!

Me: Wop, wop, wop, wop wop an gangnam style! aayyyee sexy lady! Wop, wop, wop, wop wop an gangnam style! aayyyee sexy lady! ( I sing to the sing, well the parts that I can sing, as the other walk in)

Me: DANCE PARTY! COME JOIN ME! (Mikey joins me with a huge smile, Donnie rushes to join. I begin to teach the steps that I know. Leo soon gets in on the fun and we make sure that the song is on repeat one)

Me: Ok, ready guys! here it comes! (We all get ready to dance the steps to the song, smiling)

Mikey: BRING IT! (It comes and we all dance it perfectly. Raph sits on the couch smiling, laughing and clapping. Soon he joined with Splinter)

Me: Hey come join us you two! (Raph joins us)

Splinter: I am good, thank you Arcee.

Me: AAWWW! REALLY YOU SHOULD COME JOIN THE FUN! WAIT I'LL BE BACK! I'MA ORDER PIZZA! (The guys flip out when I said pizza, scaring me half to death)

Mikey: PIZZA!

Raph: PIZZA!

Leo: PIZZA!

Donnie: PIZZA! ( I run to my room, search through my purse for my wallet and cell phone. It was a little hard to do with the guys towering over me the whole time, screaming PIZZA in my ear. We all sit on my bed as I dial the number. In the end we order 6 large pizza's 5 pepperoni for the guys and Splinter, 1 cheese for me. I give them the address of the alley.)

Me: Ok I'm going to go out and wait for the pizza guy. I'll be back! (I grab my biking gear and my bike and start the engine, enjoying the roar of the engine, the purr between my thighs, filling me with speed and adrenaline)

Me: Wait! Mikey will you go with me? I will need someone there to help me get in and out of the hole.

Mikey: YEAH SURE! (He grabs my other gear, gets them on, hops on behind me. I close my visor and rase off, excitement coursing in my veins. I feel the little smirk that always appear when I ride curl on my lips. I hear Mikey screaming in the back)

Mikey: OOHHH WE ARE GOING TO CRASH AND DIE! YOU ARE GOING TOO FAST! (I chuckle once hearing it, and increase the speed making him scream more. Once we get there, I act as if I turning, but add break to it so we don't end up making circles around the tube. Mikey jumps off and stands far away from me, fear written all over his face. I take off my helmet, shake out my long blonde hair, letting it fall in front of my face, and hop off my bike, chuckling)

Mikey: YOU ARE PHYCO! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! (I almost fall laughing)

Me: Kill you! ha! I am the best biker in all of New York! I might be fast, but that's because I love the thrill of how much horse power I'm sitting on! But I am the safest biker! Ask anyone! They will tell you Cee, that is for sure! Plus on top of that, I'm the fastest too!

Mikey: Oh...you are serious?

Me: DUHH! (He helps me up. Once out I walk to the corner where I told the guy to meet me. I rest against a wall, waiting for my pizzas. After a few minutes, I finally get them. I pay the guy, noticing him staring at my backside. I turn to him)

Me: I'm taken sorry. I have four guys who will kick your pizza boy ass for staring at me the way you did. (He blushes, apoligizes then leaves in a hurry. I return to the hole, triumphully with the pizza. I sit in the hole and wait for Mikey to help me down. Once he does, I strap the pizzas to the seat, we get on and book it back home. I blare music again, this time "Whispers in the Dark," another Skillet song. We come in and Leo, Raph, and Donnie attack us crying for there food.I chuckle and give them there pizza. I grab mine and splinter's as Mikey kindly returns my bike to my room, face stuck in his pizza box)

Me: Hey Splinter! I got your pizza for ya!

Splinter: Ah, thank you! (He takes the pizza box from my hand, and slowly starts to eat it. I take mine, and laptop with me to my room. I pull up a picture of my mom, my dad and I, all happy and smiling. I begin to feel sad for the first time in a while. The feeling shocked me. I then put on there favorite song. A sweet country song called "My House" by Randy Travis. I sing to it and feel tears fall from my eyes. I put my pizza box aside and just sing to song and stare that picture, crying choking me up. I let the whole album play, since it was our favorite album to listen to together. Donnie, in the room next me, heard singing and crying. Since caring was nature, he came over, silently enter my room. He saw me, and was wondering what to was wrong, and began to feel sad too, just from seeing my tears fall from those big green eyes. He walks in and sits next to me and hugs me. I, feeling lost, wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and cried for hours. Donnie stroked my blonde hair and calmed me, humming in my ear, kisses my forehead. I stop crying and he lets go of me)

Donnie: Better?

Me: Better. Thank you.

Donnie: No Problem! ( he he gets up, pats my back then leaves. I smile and get ready for a well deserved nights rest)


	2. Chapter 2

(I wake up the next morning, confused and lost)

Me: Huh, where am I? I...had the weirdest dream that I was living with...(I remember)..oh yeah...(I yawn, streach and get up, hoping to find some coffee. I walk out of my room, in my skin tight black tank top and my short dark red boy shorts, to see the boys sparing and fighting each other while Splinter watches. Mikey sees me and loses focus and waves. I wave back. Donnie not seeing me yet, crashes his staff onto his head. I wince in pain, feeling bad for Mikey. I rase to his side, taking his head into my lap, concerned for his well being. The others are staring at me, shocked and confused. Splinter walks up behind me and places a fatherly hand on my shoulder)

Splinter: Arcee, no need to fray. He will be ok.

Me: BUT HE JUST GOT STAFFED ON THE HEAD!

Splinter: He always is ok. He is a strong warrior. (I don't care and make Raph help get him on the couch. I sit down and have Mikey's head in my lap. Leo rushes to grab some water as Donnie gets a wet towel. Once I get them, I place the cloth his head. After a few hours, Mikey wakes up, I'm asleep and my head is on his shoulder while his head is still on my lap. He smiles and pretends to be asleep, just t o stay there. I begin to wake up)

Me: MMMMMHHH...huh? Sigh, please be ok Mikey. I need you to be. Life here won't be the same here without you. (I lovingly, not knowing he was awake, kiss his cheek, his neck, then a peck on the lips. Mikey suddenly grabs my head and kisses me deeply. He pulls away and I jump off the couch and crash into the coffee table, making Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Splinter run in, worried)

Donnie: ARCEE! ARE YOU OK?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Raph: OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!?

Leo: NNOO! ARCEE!

Splinter: OH MY DEAR! (Leo and Donnie rase to help me up. I am still in shock from the kiss and knowing Mikey was awake for while)

Me: He...he just...just...OHMIGOD! (I rush to the bathroom and wash out my mouth, freaking out)

Mikey: I'm sorry!

Me: SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! (I wack him upside the head. I grab Donnie, my bike and biking gear, hop on my bike and make him get on and speed out of the safety of our home into the sewers heading for opening)

Donnie: ARCE! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!

Me: JUST SHUT UP ENJOY IT! I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM MIKEY AND I WANNA GO AND SEE MY FRIENDS! AND YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!

Donnie: WHAT?! MEET YOUR FRIENDS?! BUT THEY ARE NORMAL PEOPLE!

Me: THEY WON'T GIVE A SHIT! THEY WILL THINK IT IS BOSS!

Donnie: BOSS?!

Me: COOL IN OTHER WORDS! (We get to the hole, Donnie helps me up and we pull my bike out and Donnie gets into the leather jacket, a pair of cargo pants and gets the helmet on. We zoom off into the busy streets of New York City, passing everyone. I wave at some of the cops. They smile and wave back. We speed up as I on a Blood on the Dance Floor song, Is anyone up. I sing to the song perfectly. I rase towards my alley. My friends practically own it. My group of friends are a type of gang, but not a bad kind. We are great kids. Even the police love us, that is why they don't care that I ride my bike because they know I won't get hurt, because my dad was on the force and he taught me to ride a bike when I three years old. I come to it and swerve into it and go deep into the alley and see my friends hanging out there, smiling rocking to music. They hear my bike and turn. They get excited that their leader is there. My right-hand man, Kyle, runs up to the spot where I always stop, as James, my best guy-friend, follows him)

Kyle: CEE! YOUR HERE! YOUR LATE!

James: CEE WHERE WERE YOU! (I screech to a stop and get off. Donnie gets off and stands by me)

Kyle: Who in world is this punk?! (Kyle goes toward him. I get in front of Donnie)

Me: Back off Kyle! He's boss! This is Donnie. He is totally awesome! So are his three bro's! They are the guys who took me in! Now stand down before I go all ninja on your ass! (Kyle backs away. I grab Donnie's Helmet, but he fights me)

Me: GIVE ME MY HELMET YOUR DERP!

Donnie: NO! I'M TOO SHY!

Me: OH SHUT UP AND TAKE IT OFF AND TAKE OFF THE GARB! I KNOW IT HAS GOT TO FEEL WEIRD! (The gang stares at us confused and shocked by what I'm saying. Finally Donnie took of the helmet. Everyone but me and Donnie are in shock. Then they all start to get excited shouting things like "DDUUDDEE!", "WOAH! LOOK AT YOU!", and "FREAKIN' BOSS!" Donnie blushes and I take his arm and hold onto it, smiling brightly. I then rip off the jacket and the pants. He blushes even harder. The girls are now checking him out, intrigued by him being a turtle and not a normal 15 year old. Donnie and I sit together on a couch I placed there. I hold his hand, letting the girls know to back off. Donnie stares at my hand. I whisper in his ear)

Me: I'm doing this to show the chic's to stay away from you or else they will be almost in your lap. I don't you would like that...

Donnie: Your right!

Me: I am?!

Donnie: Yeah! (I smile)

Kyle: So who are you, Turtle Man?

Donnie: Well, one, my name is Donnie not turtle Man. And two, I was mutated with some type of weird ooze. My brothers too. We then went to live in the sewers in this old abandoned subway. (Everyone is intrigued by him, sits on the edge of there seats. I die laughing. They stare at me)

Me: Sorry! You guys are acting if you just saw Optimus Prime wiggled his rod in your faces for ya!

James: EEWWHH! HAHAHAHAHA! So Cee what are you doin for all hallow's eve! (I think for a sec)

Me: Hmmmmm...take the turtle boys of mine to the mall and maybe buy them a bike. (Donnie turns to me)

Me: You guys get to pick it though, and please pick something cool.

Donnie: Ok. Why wouldn't we.

Me: I don't know?! Well we should call up the others to get their afterburners down here now! (Donnie smiles as he pulls out his T-phone and calls them)

Donnie: Ok guys Cee wants you down here right now...Just follow the GPS on your T-phones that tracks my T-phone..Duh. That is why I made them with it. (He hangs up) Ok, on their way, Cee.

Me:(I smile) GREAT! (As we wait, Amy puts on New Divide By Linkin Park from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. I flip out) Oh MY God! I Love This Song! (Dances to it in time to the beat, singing to it. Soon all the others join be but Donnie. Next plays a song called "Kiss with a Fist." The others sit down while I show off my skills. I'm still dancing to the song by the time the others get. They see me and stare at me in shock. I stop as soon as the song ends. I turn to see them, blush and retreat to my special place up on the fire escape where I can look over them all, but they can all see me. We all talk for hours at end, dancing, joking, playing around. After a while of that I take out my phone out and look at the time. The clock read 12:07) Oh My God! We've been here for more than 4 hours! I think we better get going! ( Everyone groans and protests) HEY! I've still gotta go buy my costume and take these punks out to grab a set of wheels! (Leo, Raph, and Mikey look at me weirdly)

Leo: Wheels? What are you talking about?

Me: I'm buying the four of you bikes like mine. (The three of them look at me in shock) What? I thought it would be nice. I owe you guys big time anyways. One you saved me from that brain thing and two you took me into your home.

Raph: But don't you think that's a bit much?

Me: No. I've got the money for it. Don't worry. My dad was the police chief and my grandpa is a millionaire. I've got access to the account. (We pack up and leave. I go out and try to find a costume for Halloween tonight. I decide on a sexy Mistress of the Night. Afterwards I got it and grab the guys and go to get them bikes. They all get speed bikes in there color. At 5 we leave and go to the mall, I'm in my costume and the guys just as themselves. I stop by the alley as the others are a little ways behind me. I get off my bike and wait for the group to get there and all go to the mall. They don't show up. I see something out of the corner of my eye. I turn and get in a defensive stance) Who's there?! (Next thing I know I'm grabbed. I let out a scream then I'm knocked out. The guys hear me scream and run the scene. All they see is the Foot Clan running off with me)

Leo: CRAP! THE FOOT HAS CEE!

Raph: Thank you Captain Obvious, I didn't know that! What are we going to do now?

Donnie: WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!

Mikey: And just when I was getting to know her too!

Raph: THAT'S ALL YOUR WORRIED ABOUT! SHE WAS JUST KIDNAPPED BY THE FOOT!

Mikey: Oh yeah...WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!

Donnie: THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

Leo: But how we are going to save her is the issue. We have to go see sensei and tell him about this. (They grab their bikes and ride as fast as they can back home. They race to Splinter)

Turtles: SENSEI!(They all talk at once)

Splinter: Woah woah, come down, one at a time tell me what's wrong?

Turtles: CEE WAS TAKEN BY THE FOOT!


	3. Chapter 3

*At the Foot Clan's headquarters*

Me: Where am I? Untie me! LEO! RAPH! DONNIE! MIKEY! (I'm slapped by one of the foot. I growl)

Foot ninja #1: SILNCE! Master will decides your fate. (Out of the darkness I see a man wearing a metal mask with spikes on the side, arm blades, and a dark cape and an evilly sweet twinkle in his eyes. I keep quite. I could tell that this guy, whoever here might be, was not a man to be piss off)

Man: No! Do not touch her again! She is your guest. (he scolds the ninja and turns back to me) I'm sorry for that Miss. Do not mind his stupidity. I am the Shredder (I stiffen. A name like that is never a good thing)

Me:What do you want from me? Money? Information, well sorry I'm not involved with any kind of force that is anything special. (he chuckles)

Shredder: You are incorrect. You ARE involved with a VERY valuable force.


End file.
